Army Love
by VioletParr824
Summary: “Alright.” Sesshomaru paused for a minute. “Since father has passed away he had one final wish. He wants you to join the army.” “Huh?” Inuyasha said confused. You'll just have to read and find out what happens! InuKag
1. The Talk

Army Love Chapter 1: The Talk 

Inuyasha is your average twenty-one year old and is about to go off to college. Inuyasha has one secret though…he is half demon. If anyone found out he were half-demon they would send him off to jail for life. He had to wait to go to college because he had to earn money. He had a girlfriend, Kikyo who worked with him. His mother and father died but his father left him a special gift to use. He also has a half- brother. He never really talked to him though. Until today…

Inuyasha woke up to the alarm clock. He grabbed the alarm clock with just his hand sticking out from under the blanket. He threw it out the window and it hit the next store neighbor.

"Ouch!" Myouga shouted from his side of the lawn. Inuyasha sat up in his bed his bed and looked out the window.

"Woops sorry, Myouga." Inuyasha shouted out of it.

"That's quite alright, Inuyasha." Myouga said walking up to the window. "Oh, Inuyasha, your brother wanted to talk to you today at 2:00 today."

"What for?" Inuyasha said scratching his head and yawning.

"You got me." Myouga said looking at the demon before him. "But you better get up because it's already 12:00."

"Ok, thanks, Myouga." Inuyasha said getting up and going into his kitchen.

'Why would Sesshomaru want to talk to me? He hates me!' Inuyasha said yawning once more. Suddenly Inuyasha's phone started to ring. Inuyasha walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Inuyasha said yawning into the phone.

"Inuyasha did you just wake up? Honestly, Inuyasha, you need to get your-self together." Kikyo shouted into the phone.

"Hi, sweetie." Inuyasha said almost falling asleep.

"You're coming to the club with me right?" Kikyo asked looking up at the ceiling in her apartment.

"I can't, my brother wants to talk to me today." Inuyasha said looking in his refrigerator and getting out the milk.

"Why the heck would Sesshomaru want to talk to you? He hates you!" Kikyo shouted into the phone.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Inuyasha said and with that he hung up the phone.

It was 2:00 and Inuyasha was standing in front of Sesshomaru's house. He ringed the doorbell and waited. Two minutes later, Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Hello, little brother, come in." Sesshomaru said opening the door a little wider so Inuyasha could step in. "Follow me into my office." Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to the back to his house. Inuyasha sat in a red fury chair while Sesshomaru sat down behind that desk.

"Get straight to the point, Sesshomaru, I have things to do." Inuyasha growled growing more impatient.

"Alright." Sesshomaru paused for a minutes. "Since father has passed away he had one final wish. He wants you to join the army."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said confused. 'His kidding right?'

"Yes, Inuyasha, I will be there if you have any questions." Sesshomaru said standing up out of his chair.

"What! I have my own dreams and wishes I can't just go to the army!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru.

"That's your problem, not mine." And with that Sesshomaru left Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat there for five minutes thinking on what he should do with his life. Go to college or go to the army.

'I have my own dreams…but I can't let my father down…he's counting on me.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He stood up and went to Sesshomaru's kitchen and saw Sesshomaru looking at some papers.

"So, when do I start?"

(A/N: Review! I hope you like it so far!)


	2. Welcome to Fort Dix

Army Love Chapter 2: Welcome to Fort Dix 

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said into his cell phone.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can you do anything tomorrow?" Kikyo said into the receiver.

"No, Sorry." Inuyasha ears went flat on his head.

"Oh, then how about Wednesday?" Kikyo said into the getting impatient.

"Try a few years." Inuyasha said putting his ears down even more.

"What? What do you mean a few years?" Kikyo asked him looking at her nails that were just done at the salon.

"Kikyo, I…umm…" Inuyasha drifted off until the sound of the car was only heard in his cell.

"What?" Kikyo said getting even more impatient.

"I joined the army." Inuyasha said quickly as possible.

"You WHAT! I can't believe this! You said that you wouldn't leave town ever so you could spend time with me!" Kikyo screamed so loud her cat ran to the farthest part of her apartment. "Exactly how far are you going to be from home?"

"At U.S.A., New Jersey, Fort Dix." Inuyasha explained to her as best as he could.

"That far! But why?" Kikyo demanded for an answer.

"They couldn't find any other place to put me in Japan." Inuyasha exclaimed almost running into a truck.

"How could you!" Kikyo exclaimed, getting glassy eyes.

"It was my father's final wish aside from Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shouted into the phone.

"Oh, so your father is more important then me?" Kikyo said a tear running down her cheek.

"Wait I didn't say that." Inuyasha said gripping the stirring wheel.

"We're through!" Kikyo hung up the phone and ran away to her bedroom crying.

"Wait, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted in his cell phone, but all he could hear was the long buzzing sound after someone hangs up his or her phone. Inuyasha flipped his cell phone shut and slouched into his driver's sit with both hands on the wheel sighing.

'I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I have to do this.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he drove over the Benjamin Franklin Bridge.

An hour passed as he drove up to the gates to the camp. He should the guards his pass to the camp. The guard nodded his head and let him through. As Inuyasha drove through he saw prisoners being held captive behind fences. In front of the prisons he saw the head quarters of the army. He drove up and parked there. He got out and looked at the building. Then he walked inside and to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The old lady asked him putting the magazine down she was reading.

"I'm here to meet, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said pointing to the name on a list in front of the lady.

"Of course you are." The lady said and pointed to a door on the left of her. Inuyasha walked through the door and saw Sesshomaru sitting at his desk.

"Hello again, little brother." Sesshomaru said looking up from his work.

"Where is my cabin and tell me while my mind is clear." Inuyasha demanded sitting down at the chair in front of the desk.

"With that kind of attitude, Inuyasha, will only lead you into trouble. You must have respect for the people in the army of else it's is harder on you." Sesshomaru warned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"You will be sleeping in cabin A3." Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a pass that said 'A3' on it. "Your head teacher there is Sergeant Koga."

"Who will I be bunking with?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru slouching in his chair.

"You will be bunking with 21 year old man named Miroku, and 18 year old young man named Shippo, and a 20 year old man named Hojo." Sesshomaru explained leaning back in his chair.

"What size shoe are you and what size shirt and pants?" Sesshomaru asked getting up.

"In shoe a ten in a half, shirt a eighteen, and pants a three." Inuyasha said sitting up in his chair. Sesshomaru got up and went to get the army clothes in the closet behind him. He came back with all the things, two shirts, two pants, two socks and a pair of boots.

"On weeks ends you have off from training and feel free to wear anything you want. You are allowed outside the camp with the permission of your head teacher." Sesshomaru said handing him the clothes and boots. He went back to his desk and took out a pin that said 'Private Inuyasha' on it.

"From now on you are known as 'Private Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said handing it to Inuyasha. "Welcome to Fort Dix, Private."

(A/N: Oh my gosh, I spent a long time making this chapter as good as possible! I deserve an award! (Pats self on back). But anyway, review and tell me if it was more descriptive than the first chapter! I need your opinion so I can keep on writing like this chapter if you liked it of course! Oh, and don't worry, Kagome is either coming up in the next chapter or chapter 4. KK? Review!)


	3. Three Men and a Face I Won't Forget

Army Love Chapter 3: Three Men and a Face I Won't Forget 

Inuyasha walked into his new cabin and peeked inside. He then opened the door fully and saw three men sitting on their beds. Each one was on a bunk besides on was empty. The other bed said 'Sergeant Koga' engraved on the backboard. There was dust everywhere even on the floor as Inuyasha stepped in.

"Hello, you must be our new partner." A guy on the top bunk said. He jumped down and held out his hand. "I'm Miroku."

"I'm Shippo." Shippo said standing up from the bottom bunk of the other guy.

"And I'm Hojo." Hojo said jumping off of the bunk.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said kind of happy that they seemed all nice.

"Don't worry about today because we have off today." Hojo said looking at him with glee.

"Oh, good." Inuyasha said putting his bag down under Miroku's bunk.

"Hey, are you a demon like Shippo?" Miroku asked looking at Inuyasha's dog-ears.

"Yes, I'm from Japan." Inuyasha stated.

"Were all from Japan in this cabin." Shippo said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"You're going to have to were an army hat if you ever go outside of Fort Dix." Miroku said pointing to the hats on the hat rack. "There is no such thing as demons in America."

"Gee, thanks I'll log that away." Inuyasha said putting his head on his fisted hand.

"Hey maybe we should show you around. Like where the bathrooms are and stuff like that." Hojo suggested getting up and putting his army coat on.

"Great idea I'll get my coat too." Shippo said getting up and walking out of the cabin followed by Hojo.

"Come on get your coat. It is October you know, as in fall is here." Miroku said getting his coat. Inuyasha got up and grabbed a coat off the rack and an army hat. They walked outside and looked ahead of them.

"That's the bathroom and the shower it's both boy and girls at the same time." Miroku said with an evil smile.

"Stop being such a pervert, Miroku." Shippo said glaring at him with his green eyes. "He likes to spy on the ladies as they take a shower while were in there."

"Oh and over there is our little hospital center incase anyone gets hurt as we're practicing or during battle." Hojo said pointing to the little hospital that had a red cross on it.

"They have the ladies work in there for nursing and stuff like that." Shippo said.

They walked over next to the little hospital which was about hundred yards away from were they were just standing and up to a fence.

"This is where we training area, behind this fence. There is a lake father back and a walk way all the way around it." Miroku explained and looked through the fence.

"Over there are soccer fields. But the soccer teams don't come until November." Shippo said pointing to the right of him. "They come for Labor Day Tournaments."

"And next to the soccer field is a parking lot where we park all the tanks and trucks." Hojo said. "Sometimes we even march through the parking lot and all the way around the field."

"Over there is the basketball court. We're allowed on both soccer field and basketball court." Shippo said looking at Inuyasha.

"There are five sections in the entire fort. A, B, C, D, and E" Miroku said. "We usually take horses to get around the entire thing."

"You can't use your car?" Inuyasha asked folding his arms.

"Only if you going outside the fort." Miroku said pointing to the gates in front of the camp. "But you need permission from Koga to go outside."

"Koga?" Inuyasha said remember what Sesshomaru said about him.

**_Flash Back_**

"_You will be sleeping in cabin A3." Sesshomaru handed Inuyasha a pass that said 'A3' on it. "Your head teacher there is Sergeant Koga."_

**_End Of Flash Back_**

"Hey there he is!" Hojo said pointing to Koga. Koga was talking to one of the nurses next to the hospital.

"Who's he talking to?" Inuyasha asked arching his head toward them.

"Nurse Ayame." Miroku whispered. "She has a huge crush on Koga since they've met." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Hey, how come you're whispering?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because he's a demon like you and Shippo." Miroku said whispering again. "He's a wolf demon, and Shippo is a fox."

"You never told us what type of demon you were." Shippo said leaning forward.

"Oh, I'm a dog demon." Inuyasha said as he smiled a toothy grin with a piece of fang hanging over his bottom lip.

"Hey Miroku!" Koga shouted from next to the hospital and stomping over to him. "Your not trying to show Shippo how to get the ladies again are you?"

"Sir, no, sir!" Miroku shouted loud and clear.

"Hey who's this mutt face?" Koga asked pointing to Inuyasha. Inuyasha' s ears perked up as his eyebrow twitched at the word 'mutt'.

"Sir, this is Inuyasha, sir!" Hojo shouted to Koga. Koga looked at Inuyasha up and down and walked around him. Then, Koga spotted the sword resting on Inuyasha's hip.

"Hey, what's this?" Koga asked trying to touch it but when he did the barrier shocked him.

"My Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said patting his sword like it was his son. Miroku, Shippo, and Hojo stayed as still as statues but looked out of the corner of their eyes to see the sword.

"Draw it out." Koga ordered Inuyasha getting face to face with him.

"Stand back." Inuyasha said gripping the handle part. Koga took three steps backward. Inuyasha drew out his sword. It was shaped like a fang and had a glowing white mist around it.

"Impressive." Koga said looking at his sharp blade. "Get rid of it." Koga said and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted running up to him as he put his sword away. "I can't just get rid of it, it was my father's, and it was made especially for me to use for a purpose."

"And what purpose is that Private Inuyasha?" Koga asked turning to him with his arms folded.

"Well…umm…" Inuyasha said scratching the back of his neck.

"Get rid of it and go report to your cabin or you will be doing a thousand push up on your first day of training! Understand?" Koga shouted at him.

"Yes, sir." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Koga glared at him one last time before continuing to walk up the dirt path.

Inuyasha starred at him and then reported to his cabin. He sat down on his bed looking at his sword.

'Father, what is your purpose of giving me this sword?' Inuyasha wondered looking at it hard. Then, Miroku, Shippo, and Hojo walked into the cabin and saw Inuyasha sitting on his bed.

"Hey you got guts to stick up to Koga like that you know!" Hojo said sitting next to Inuyasha.

"He's nothing compared to my brother." Inuyasha said looking at Hojo.

"Still, I suggest you get rid of it though, or at least don't carry it around with you." Miroku said patting him on the shoulder. "He can't yell at you for that." Inuyasha looked up at Miroku.

"Your right." Inuyasha got up and put his Tetsusaiga in his bag. "Thanks." Inuyasha said putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder. Then there was a triumph heard from the distance.

"What's that sound mean?" Inuyasha asked them waiting for a responds from anyone of them.

"It means it's time to go to sleep." Shippo said climbing in his bed.

"But it's only six o'clock." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

"Yes, but we rise at 5:30 in the morning." Hojo said getting on top of the bunk that Shippo was on. Miroku climbed up on his side of the bunk Inuyasha was sitting on. Inuyasha lied down and pulled the covers over him. He thought about what just happened outside earlier on.

'Now, there's a face I won't forget.' Inuyasha thought to himself and then drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! And guess what? Kagome is coming up in the next chapter! And remember to review! I got to go get my ribs for dinner…)


	4. The Turn Around

Army Love 

Chapter 4: The Turn Around

"AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed and fell out of his bed onto the floor at the sound of the trumpet. Miroku looked over the edge of his bed and saw Inuyasha on the floor. Face Flat.

"Oh, are you alright there, Inuyasha?" Miroku said as his face scrunched up. Inuyasha got his hand and knees and slowly got up.

"I'm fine…" Inuyasha sighed holding his head. Shippo sat up and looked at Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Shippo said as he yawned and scratched the back of his head.

"Inuyasha fell out of his bed at the sound of the trumpet." Miroku said hopping out of his bunk. Shippo just rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Then Hojo woke up and looked down at the ground and jumped to get his clothes out of his bag.

"When's breakfast?" Inuyasha said scratching his head.

"After a four hour obstacle training and an hour of gun shooting." Shippo said putting on his pants. Inuyasha put on his pants, shirt, socks, coat, and boots and followed Miroku, Hojo, and Shippo out of the cabin and to the training area. They went through the gate and went to the center of the field. Inuyasha saw other people with their sergeants. Then Koga walked up to them and they all stood straight up in attention as Koga went down the line.

"Alright men for your start of the day you will run ten laps around this whole entire fort! Understand?" Koga yelled in their faces.

"Sir, yes, sir!" They all shouted in a union.

"Good…now go!" Koga yelled and they all started to run out the gate and to the outer part of the fort.

'This guy is nuts! Miroku an Hojo won't last one lap around the fort…they're humans!' Inuyasha shouted inside his head. Four hours past and they all were tired and hungry and now it was time for their gun-shooting lesson.

"All right men, time to grab your guns." Koga said pointing to the gun stand. They were next to the lake and on the other side of the lake were targets for them to shoot at. Even dummies were put up for them to shoot at.

"Here, Inuyasha, watch how you hold the gun." Hojo said as he put his gun under his right armpit and brought his head down to it. "Just like that."

Inuyasha tried this and got it right. Then he decided to take a shot at it. (A/N: Get it? Take a SHOT at it? HA I kill me!) He aimed his gun at one of the dummies and shot at it. The blast came out so hard that he fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone was chuckling at this and Shippo almost fell to the ground.

"Here let me help you up." Miroku said, lending Inuyasha a hand. He took it and got up. An hour past and it was lunchtime finally. He was walking on the walkway that was around the training area. When he suddenly bang into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking at were I was going…" The girl said trying to pick up the papers she dropped.

"It's o-" Inuyasha looked up and saw a young woman around his age. She had a long green skirt that went down and stopped at her ankles and a white blouse with long sleeves. She also had black flat shoes on. She had big Carmel brown eyes that looked like they had lots of joy in them and long raven hair that stopped almost at the end of her rib cage. Inuyasha started to help the young woman out with picking up her papers. The young woman then looked up and saw one of the most handsome guys she ever saw. They both stood up starring into each other's eyes like love at first sight.

"Hi, what's your name?" The young woman asked putting on a smile.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha said starring at her face like a dummy.

"I'm Kagome." Kagome said holding the papers in one hand and sticking out the other hand for a shake. Inuyasha grabbed her warm soft hand, which made a shiver up his spin.

"You must be new around here I've never seen you before." Kagome said studying his face as much as she could.

"Oh, yeah, I just arrived here yesterday." Inuyasha said nodding his head up and down like a big idiot.

"Oh, really? Where do you come from?" Kagome asked as her eyebrows went up in curiosity.

"Japan." Inuyasha said blinking for the first time in three minutes.

"Hey, Kagome! Come on we have patients to take care of!" A girl shouted behind Inuyasha's shoulder as she waved her hand to get her attention.

"Coming!" Kagome shouted as she took two steps forward then turned around again to look at Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said turning around at the sound of her voice. She walked up to him and took a black thick pen that almost looked like a marker and wrote on Inuyasha's hand 'D2 -Kagome' on it.

"I'll see you around, Inuyasha! Come visit me at the hospital if you want!" Kagome said waving a hand at him and then running off to the girl that called her name.

"Bye." Inuyasha said standing there with his hand still open. He looked at his hand and read the letter, number, and her name. He started to walk when Miroku came up behind him.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said now putting his hand to the side so Miroku wouldn't notice. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

(A/N: Ha! I like that chapter! Anyway review! I hope you liked it to! Especially because Kagome was in it.)


	5. Miroku 'Jester of Love'

Army Love Chapter 5: Miroku 'Jester of Love' and a Little Visit 

Inuyasha and Miroku both walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table with Hojo and Shippo. They were in the very center of the room and were already eating their lunch they bought at the Subway counter. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the Subway and got their lunches and sat back down at their table.

"Hey, Inuyasha, how was your first day of training?" Shippo asked taking a bite out of his American Hoagie.

"It was good, I guess…" Inuyasha said looking down at the writing on his hand again.

"Hey, what are you looking at there?" Miroku said hovering over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said facing Miroku and putting his hand behind his back.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha let's see what you have!" Miroku said trying to grab his wrist.

"No, it's nothing." Inuyasha said dodging his hand. Shippo looked under the table and to find that Inuyasha's hand was open. He looked at it and read aloud. "D2…–Kagome!"

"KAGOME!" Hojo said leaning over the table and looking at Inuyasha's face in shock.

"You got Kagome to talk to you!" Miroku shouted in Inuyasha's face.

"YEAH SO WHAT!" Inuyasha spat at Miroku.

"Well, it's just that…Kagome is plan hard to get if you know where I'm going." Miroku said taking a sip of his drink. "And trust me…Koga has had an eye on her since the day they met. I suggest you stay away from her…"

"WHY!" Inuyasha said getting madder by the second. His eyebrow twitching with his eyes closed.

"Because, Koga will hurt anyone that tries to even give her a friendly hug." Hojo said biting into his turkey and cheese.

"Keh! I don't care about that stupid scrawny wolf. For all I care, he could punch me about Kagome and I would kill him!" Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest.

"Aha! I knew it! You do have a crush on her don't you?" Miroku said pointing as his face. Inuyasha blushed a bit.

"No I don't!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku, his pupils as small as pencil points and still blushing.

"Yeah, ya do…" Shippo and Hojo said in unison digging into their pudding cups. Inuyasha was a little ticked at this but just crossed his arms.

"Keh! What do you know?" Inuyasha said putting his elbow on the table, putting his head on his hand and circling his spoon in his yogurt cup.

"I know a lot! I'm the 'Jester of Love'…" Miroku said with a twinkle in his smile.

"Ok, 'Jester of Love' show us!" Inuyasha said getting competitive.

"Ok…" Miroku said getting up and walking to the first lady he saw which past right by their table.

"Excuse me miss…" Miroku said walking up to the young women with her hair in a low bun.

"Yes?" The young women asked him. Miroku grabbed her hands and brought her in closer to him.

"Will you be the mother of my children?" Miroku asked lovingly to her. She blushed at what he said.

"Oh, sir, I don't even know you and not to mention but I already have a boyfriend." The young women said still blushing as she smiled. Miroku sweat dropped and let go of her hands. She was still blushing as she walked away as fast as she could.

"Smooth." Shippo said glaring at him with his hazel eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know she had a boyfriend!" Miroku complained as her sat back down.

"Whatever. I'm going to visit her." Inuyasha said standing up and throwing out his trash and then he walked out of the cafeteria.

He walked down the dirt path and up to the hospital. He looked up at the small yet somewhat large center. He was a little nervous because he had just met this girl a little over an hour ago but he finally got up the courage and walked inside. He walked on the tile floor and saw a counter in front of him with an old lady behind it. She looked like she was doing her paper work. He decided not to bother her a go look for Kagome himself when the old lady looked up at him.

"Aye, young man, please do me a favor." The old women asked looking at him. Inuyasha walked over to her and put his hands on the desk.

"Can you please go get a computer me ordered at Office Max? I can not carry a thing that big because ye is to old." The old women asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know this place yet like the back of my hand." Inuyasha said to the old lady.

"Oh don't worry about that…I'll get one of the nurses to go with you. Ye just need a strong young man to do the job." She said emotionally.

"Sure I'll go." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh good!" The old lady said happily. She picked up her phone and dialed some numbers. "Yes, hi, can you send Kagome Higurashi down here to do me a favor?" There was a sudden pause as the other lady spoke. "Great." And with that she hung up the phone and looked at her papers.

'K-Kagome!' Inuyasha thought a little surprised at the odds of what just happened. A few minutes later, Kagome came down and walked up to the desk.

"Yes, what is it Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked holding a binder with both hands at her thigh level in front of her.

"Kagome, can you please go to the Office Max with this young man." Kaede said pointing to Inuyasha.

"Sure I can go with, Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully. "Just let me get my coat and keys." Kagome said walking up to a coat rack and grabbed her coat. Kaede wrote out a slip for Inuyasha to hold so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Young man, what is ye name and what cabin are you?" Kaede asked not looking up at him as she wrote.

"Inuyasha and cabin A3." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest. Kaede scribbled that all down and handed Inuyasha the piece of paper.

"That is an excuse you from any training you have when you come back." Kaede said pointing to the slip of paper. "Do not lose it."

"Alright I'm ready." Kagome said as she got the money from Kaede and put it in her pocket. "Come on, Inuyasha, this is going to be fun!" Kagome said grabbing his hand in her warm soft one. Inuyasha blushed as they both walked out of the hospital and to Kagome's car.

(A/N: Oh my gosh! I hope you guys liked that one because I'm sure you're going to like the next!)


	6. Office Max and a Little Craving

Army Love Chapter 6: Office Max and a Little Craving 

Kagome drove down Main Street and with Inuyasha in the passenger seat. He was slouched in his seat as he stared out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome glanced at him and then looked back at the road. She didn't like the silence between them so she decided to break it.

"So…you said you came from Japan? I came from Japan, myself." Kagome said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Ya do?" Inuyasha said looking at her perking up a bit along with his ears.

"Yeah…I have been here for three months now." Kagome said a glad they had something in common.

"Oh, I just arrived here yesterday." Inuyasha said sitting up a little more in his sit.

"I know you told me…" Kagome said flatly.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said blushing in embarrassment. There was more silence. Kagome sighed at the uncomfortable silence that was happening again.

"So…you are in Koga's cabin?" Kagome said not even bothering to look at him. She heard a low growl and took that as a yes.

"He actually had the guts to ask me to get rid of something that was past down from my father." Inuyasha said closing his eyes and 'hmph'.

"What was it past down to you?" Kagome said taking a look at him and then back at the road.

"My father's sword… Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha said looking at her. She looked at him for a second and then glanced back at the road.

"But the thing is…" Inuyasha continued folding his arms over his chest once again. "I don't even know what the purpose of the Tetsusaiga use for…of course I can reveal it but I don't know any of it's powers…it's like Tetsusaiga is rejecting me to not use it right now but for a special time of need when I use it, it will give out powerful blast that will kill a thousand demons in one blast! But now it can only kill one hundred demons in one single stroke…" Inuyasha looked down at the ground his hat covering his eyes. Kagome's eyes widened at what word he said. Demon.

"You're a…demon?" Kagome said not looking at the road at all now.

"Yes…" Inuyasha said looking at her now. He slowly reached up to pick his hat off his head but then…

"Watch out!" Inuyasha shouted he grabbed the wheel and moved it back into the right lane just as a truck was about to hit them. Kagome gained her control over the car again but pulled over.

"Let me drive." Inuyasha said looking at her with his honey orbs. Kagome looked back at him with her dark chocolate eyes, they were full of fear.

"Fine…" Kagome said undoing her seat belt and stepped out of the car as so did Inuyasha. They both pasted each other at the front of the car and now Inuyasha was in the driver's seat and Kagome in the passengers. Kagome looked at the ground her hands shoved into her fury black jacket pockets.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said, as her eyes got glassy her eyes being covering by her bangs. Inuyasha saw a tear run down her flushed cheek.

"It's ok, don't worry about it, it was just an accident. Besides, it's my fault, I distracted you." Inuyasha said with one hand on the wheel and looking at the road. Kagome looked up at him with glassy eyes still. He wasn't looking at her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she didn't know why. The car started to move and she didn't realize and she sat back in her seat. She put on her seat belt without a word. Inuyasha pulled off the dirt and they were on their way to Office Max again.

When they reached the place they both walked inside and looked around. They decided to look around first and get computer paper. They were both were in an isle as they looked in the computer section. Both sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"Are you sure it would be in here?" Inuyasha said walking up next to Kagome his arms crossed over his chest. (A/N: As usual!).

"It should be." Kagome said walking down the isle. Then she saw computer paper.

"Here it is!" Kagome shouted with glee. She picked it up but trip over her foot. The paper fell to the ground with a 'plop!'. Waiting for her turn to hit the ground she closed her eyes tightly. When she noticed she never hit the ground she looked up and saw Inuyasha caught her before she got the wind knocked out of her from the pile of papers. She blushed but didn't know why at all she did.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked her arching his head to look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Kagome said now standing on her own two feet. They both stood up straight and Inuyasha was till holding her arms still starring at each other. Inuyasha was starring at her lips with the sudden craving to taste them but he controlled himself and didn't move down toward them, but it was hard to control his hormones. Kagome still starring at him and then noticing that he was still holding her arms.

"Uh…" Kagome couldn't help but notice that as she now stared down at his grasp on her arms. He then notice Kagome looked down at their arms. He blushed and then let go. He then picked up the computer papers and turned around and walked away so she wouldn't see the blush on that marked his cheeks.

"Hey wait!" Kagome shouted as he turned around the corner. She finally caught up to him at the desk to order the computer paper.

"Hi, umm a friend of mine ordered a computer and she asked me to pick it up." Kagome said to the manger.

"What's your friend's name?" The manger asked her turning his back to her.

"Kaede." Kagome said flatly. Then the manger reached under the desk and pick up the computer box and set it in front of her. Inuyasha handed the papers to Kagome and picked up the box. Kagome paid for the computer and they both walked out. Inuyasha set the box in the trunk and sat in the driver's seat and Kagome in the passenger.

It was silent the whole way back. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her. Neither did she. When they finally reached the fort it was 3:30. Inuyasha didn't know that he had one more class to do. He walked with Kagome to the hospital with the computer box in his hand. Kagome opened the door for him and they both walked up to Kaede's desk.

"Thank you so much…" Kaede said opening the box to look at her new flat black screen Dell computer with the keyboard.

"You're welcome, Kaede." Kagome said putting her coat back on the coat rack. Inuyasha was already out the door with the note in his hand. Kagome ran out after him as fast as she could.

"Wait!" She shouted running up in front of him. He turned around at the sound of her voice and then found her in front of him.

"Thank you…" Kagome said and then she kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as her warm soft lips touched his cheek. He blushed and touched his cheek where she had kissed him. She smiled up at him and then turned around to go back to the hospital.

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted now running up to her.

"Yeah?" Kagome said sweetly.

"Would you? Umm…" Inuyasha trailed off and scratched behind his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Would you want to go on a…date?" Inuyasha said blushing mad red.

"I love to!" Kagome shouted with glee. "When?"

"Friday?" Inuyasha said with joy in his eyes.

"OK! See you on Friday then!" Kagome said waving her hand as she ran off into the hospital. Inuyasha stood there for a second and stared at the hospital doors where Kagome had disappeared.

'I just…got a date…' Inuyasha thought to himself. He smiled and left to go to his cabin.

(A/N: Soooo…what did you think of that! Go Inu! Go Inu! YEAH! Inuyasha got himself a date! Oh yeah! But wait! What about Koga what if he finds out? Uh oh…But anyway Review and I'll get back to updating as fast as I can!)


	7. Kagome's Nervous Break Down

Army Love Chapter 7: Kagome's Nervous Break Down 

Kagome roamed down the halls as fast has she could to be free from her prison. The hospital. She loved to work there but always-felt bad for the patients. They always had cancer or an injury. Kagome could handle an injury because she knew they would heal and feel better but cancer she could only give them medicine and pray that they would get better soon. Oh, how Kagome wished she had that special gift like off of 'The Green Mile'. (A/N: If you ever saw that movie you'll know what I'm talking about but if you don't I already got that covered.) All she would have to do is touch where that sickness was and suck it into her mouth and release it back out into the air and it would disappear forever and never come back. But right now she was having a nervous break down and even if she had that gift it wouldn't help her stress.

"Oh, I don't know what to wear!" Kagome thought out loud to herself. She finally reached the door burst out through them. She ran as fast as she could to her cabin, which was a little over half way around the court. She reached her cabin and opened up the door to reveal her best friend Sango and her enemy Ayame.

"Kagome, you need to get dressed for you date tonight! You haven't seen this guy since Tuesday so you have to look your best!" Sango said grabbing some stuff that was in Kagome's hand.

"Oh, Sango! I have nothing to wear!" Kagome pouted and stomped her foot.

"Keh! Since when is that new!" Ayame said reading her magazine on her bed, lying down. Kagome ignored her rude comment and went on with Sango.

"Time's you date?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"6:00! I'll never be able to find something in my suitcase to wear!" Kagome wined and fell on her bottom bunk of her bed.

"Oh, come on we're going to the store!" Sango said grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the cabin. It was 4:30 and Kagome was stressing out that she didn't have anything to wear. But she knew that she could always count on Sango. She was the Fashion Bug in their cabin and when people were in a crisis two hours before their date. All Sango had to do was drag them to the store and she would be back in twenty-five minutes and making her costumer look like the stars on TV. And that's exactly what Sango did to Kagome.

When they came back it was 5:00 and Kagome never looked better. They were back in the cabin and Kagome was checking herself out in the mirror to see if she looked nice.

"Do I look over dressed?" Kagome said as she keep turning her hips to see the back of herself. She was in white skirt (A/N: It's like her school uniform skirt only white.) and had on a white t-shirt that fit tightly around her waist and stick to her like a magnet. It made a slight V at the top but didn't show her clivilage and it was a certainty lace that made up the V shape. She had on a choker and it had small white beads and then went on with metal and then white beads again repeatedly around her neck. She had on earrings that dangled with five metal strings that had metal hearts at the bottom. The metal strings were uneven going in like a V. The shortest strings on the out side and the middle sized strings and the longest string in the center. For her shoes, Sango let her borrow her Uggs and the tops were rolled down like snowshoes. Her raven hair was down as usual tucked behind her shoulders but brushed it extra good so it looked nice.

"No way! It's perfect!" Sango shouted with glee. Sango was such a good friend to Kagome. If someone picked on Kagome or the boys tried anything stupid, Sango would go and stand up for her. Like, Ayame for instance. She always picking on Kagome because Koga likes Kagome and Ayame liked Koga but just didn't see that.

"Now it's time for make-up." Sango said getting her make-up kit out. Sango gave Kagome her vanilla lip-gloss and put on mascara. Sango thought that was all she needed in order pretty.

"You're done!" Sango said looking her up and down. "What time is it?"

"Oh my gosh! It's 5:45! He's going to be here soon!" Kagome said as she grabbed her purse off her bed and ran out the door.

"Break a leg…literally…" Ayame mumble under her breath as she flipped through pages in her magazine. Sango gave her a bad look.

"Shut up Ayame! Go back to your den or something…" Sango said with a wave of her hand not looking at her. Ayame had her mouth shaped like an 'o' and made an 'Argh' sound. She shut her magazine and went out side to go the hospital for her night shift. Kagome watch Ayame as she march angrily the three quarters of a mile to the hospital.

'What's gotten into her?' Kagome couldn't help but think.

(A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry! I would of gotten done yesterday but I had soccer practice I didn't know about! I was so mad at my mom! Anyway, sorry, please review still!)


	8. On a Date and Koga's Suspicion

Army Love Chapter 8: On a Date and Koga's Suspicion 

Everyone in Inuyasha's cabin was trying to fix up him to make him look nice for his upcoming date. Luckily, Koga wasn't there with them. When Inuyasha first told them that he got a date…they gathered around him and started to pat him on the back and said 'Way to go, man!'. He just put on a fake smile and blushed with embarrassment. Then, they started to say things like 'What about Koga?'. Inuyasha didn't care at all; he would beat the living day lights out of him for all he cared. But his friends told him to still watch out. And now tonight's the night where Inuyasha gets his first date since Kikyo. Which was a month ago before he came to the army.

"I'm going…" Inuyasha said grabbing the handle to the cabin door.

"Good luck!" They all said smiling at him, so happy for him. Inuyasha just smiled back at them and left to his car and to Kagome's cabin.

When he was little ways from the cabin, he saw a white figure as he approached her cabin. When he finally stopped in front of the cabin he recognized who the figure was.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said gawking at her when he got out of his car and approached her.

"Hey!" She said smiling up at him. Inuyasha had his hands shoved in his jean pockets and with a black-leathered jacket on and a white t-shirt. "I love your ears!" Kagome shouted in glee. She never exactly saw them, Inuyasha was about to show her them but almost got hit by a truck. His ears twitched and smiled a soft smile.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha said with a soft gaze. 'This is the kind of girl I want to bear my children.' Inuyasha said to himself not taking his soft loving gaze off her beautiful face. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Kagome said getting into the car. Inuyasha got into the driver's seat and pulled out of section D and out of the fort.

"So…where ARE you taking me?" Kagome said as they left the fort.

"The beach." Inuyasha said turning to his right.

"What beach?" Kagome asked getting more interested.

"Wildwood" Inuyasha replied as he had one hand on his cheek and the other on the wheel. "By the time we get there it will be at least 6:15."

It was quiet most of the time in the car; actually it was quiet the whole time! When they got there it was dark and nobody was there, just how Inuyasha wanted it to be. He parked at a space a block away from the beach. He got out and bag with just two towels in it just for them to sit on.

"Don't worry…I got towels we can sit on." Inuyasha said throwing the bag over his right shoulder. Kagome smiled with her eyes shut. They walked a block and finally reached the beach. Before actually going on the boards that lead to the sand, Kagome took her boots off because she was certain that Sango didn't want sand on her Uggs when she got back. Kagome walked down with her boots in her hand and followed Inuyasha to the beach. When they reached toward the ocean, Inuyasha set up the towels at the water line of the beach. He was about to sit down when he felt Kagome tugging on his hand.

"Come on, Inuyasha! Lets stick our feet in the water!" Kagome said dragging him to the water. Inuyasha slipped off his shoes and was being dragged to the water. Kagome stuck her feet into the water and sighed a relieving sigh. Inuyasha just starred at her with his arms crossed over his chest with his feet in the water. It did feel refreshing though. He turned to look at the ocean. It was a star lit sky and the moon was nowhere to be found. (A/N: It's not the new moon…but be curious about what happens when the new moon WILL come.) Lit up boats sat out on the horizon although they looked like stars that had fallen from the sky and into the ocean. To the left of Inuyasha was the boardwalk. He saw the giant Ferris Wheel lit up. It was beautiful. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bent his head down toward his chest, arms still folded and feet still in the water. Kagome starred at him with soft eyes. Then had an idea. She knelt down in the water and splash some water at Inuyasha. Inuyasha winced and looked at her. Then he knelt down and did the same.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed and winced at the cold water touching her warm cheek. Inuyasha could only laugh at her 'terrified' scream. Then she splashed him again and ran away toward the towels. But Inuyasha got her once more. Kagome put her arms up in defense and her leg closes to Inuyasha bent up and was standing on one leg. Inuyasha tackled her around her waist and they both fell to the towel with Inuyasha on top and Kagome on the bottom. They were both laughing with there eyes closed. They couldn't help it. Finally, Inuyasha looked down at her still smiling and Kagome looked up at him finally relaxing. Inuyasha blushed at how close there mouths were but that didn't stop him. He knelt his head down and kissed her. He was on his knees so he wouldn't crush her and his hands at the sides of Kagome's head. Kagome had her hands gripping his shirt and her legs were in between his knees as he kneeled. Inuyasha only deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around her upper back and lifting her upper back and head off the ground but he only pressed her head back almost touching the ground. Kagome's upper body touched his chest, which gave her chills since her arms were still tucked in between his and her body. He finally broke the kiss and nudged her head up with his nose and pressed kisses up and down her neck. She turned her head to her left and rested her cheek on his shoulder while still giving her kisses. She could almost fall asleep in his arms like this. Of course she could but didn't want to or she would interrupt the hanyou's 'play' time by letting her head fall onto the ground again. She finally turned her head into his chest and he took a quick taste of her lips once more. Suddenly the hanyou picked Kagome up bridal style and brought her to a lifeguard stand. (A/N: Those big giant seats if you didn't know what I mean.)

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked looking up at him from his grasp. He didn't answer her and just jumped onto the giant seat. He landed and sat down with Kagome on his lap. She leaned into his chest with her head tucked into his neck. Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her waist very lightly. Kagome shivered since it WAS November and had a t-shirt and skirt.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha asked putting his lips near ears so she would hear him.

"N-No…" Kagome fibbed and gripped his shirt.

"Stop lying…I know you are." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He pushed her off his chest and leaned forward and took his jacket off. He pulled her back on his chest and draped his jacket over her upper body. He put his arms back around her waist and pulled her in more. Kagome smiled in his neck.

"Thank you…" She whispered in his neck just enough so he could hear. Inuyasha smiled and rested his cheek on hers as they both starred out at the ocean.

**Back at Fort Dix**

"Hey, monk, where's dog breath?" Koga asked walking into the cabin. Koga thought Miroku looked like a monk since he always acted so humble and sometimes had a rosary in his suitcase.

"Uh…I don't know…I think he went to Starbucks or something…" Miroku said fiddling with his sutras that were lied out on his bed. (A/N: I LOVE STARBUCKS! MY MOM GOT ME HOOKED ON THEIR COFFEE! Thanks a lot mom…--')

"I'm surprised at you, monk…you normally don't lie." Koga said getting angry. He walked up to his bed and got in his face. "If you don't tell me where Inuyasha is I swear to make your years in this Fort miserable until the day you die…"

Miroku had no clue what to do. Should he rat out on Inuyasha? Should he be pout the rest of the time he's here by Koga? 'What do I do?'

At the Beach 

Inuyasha and Kagome we're walking up the shoreline hand in hand. Kagome had Inuyasha's jacket draped over her shoulders as they walked.

"So…what's your favorite color?" Inuyasha asked her out of the blue. Kagome looked at him suddenly with curiosity. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know really…I guess blue…" Kagome said with a little chuckle.

"Mine's is red." Inuyasha said looking down at her. (A/N: Figures…since it's all over him on his kimono!)

"Why'd you ask me that question anyway?" Kagome asked looking up at him in his honey like orbs.

"I don't know…just needed to break the silence…" Inuyasha lied. He actually liked the silence he just wasn't sure Kagome was comfortable with it or not.

"I liked the silence." Kagome said with a smile and stopped to take a better look at his face. "I was enjoying your presence and the sound of the ocean." Inuyasha smiled and slid his hand around her back and gripped her waist, pulling her into his side.

"I did too." Inuyasha said bringing her even closer to him. She smiled and he kissed the top of her head.

"So…does this all mean that you'll go out with me?" Inuyasha asked her looking at her in her dark chocolate orbs. She looked into his eyes for a moment and looked down at the sand.

"I-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?"

**INPORTANT!** (A/N: HAHAHA! So evil I am! I left you a cliffhanger! A hangnail! A-

Inuyasha: SHUT UP ALREADY!

AJ: (Gives stare) YOU! Why don't you go screw someone…

Inuyasha: Huh? What do you mean…screw someone?

AJ: OK…anyway sorry for the late update…Guess what? For now on I'm giving you readers' trivia questions! All you have to do to answer them is review and tell me what you think the answer is and I'll post the answer in the next chapter! The answer will be at the top of the chapter and then I'll put the new question at the bottom! That's for being late on updates for this story . And I'm doing this till the story's over. Aren't I nice? . Anyway…here's the VERY FIRST question!

**Trivia: What episode does Kagome say she loves Inuyasha? _Example: Episode 27 and give the title of the episode Not the answer!. (I'll still just expect one or the other…but if you know both please put both!)_**

I'll also post the people who got it right on the next chapter at the top cause I love getting reviews from my fans! All right then I got to go get in the shower! Oh, and I'm starting to have conversations with the charters on the show, in this story like when Inuyasha came in. (Points to Inuyasha). ALL RIGHT THEN BYE! (Runs off)

Inuyasha: Wait! I still don't know what you mean! AJ! (Runs after AJ)

Kagome: (Comes out of no where) SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: AHHHHH! (Face Flat on ground))


	9. Koga Encounter

Army Love

Chapter 9: Koga Encounter

A/N: All right! I got the answer…shame no one got it though… oh well here it is!

**Answer: Episode 126: Transform Heartache into Courage!**

AJ: (Sniffles and wipes a sudden tear from her eye) Awww…that is one of my favorite episodes…

Inuyasha: (Looks shocked at Kagome)

Kagome: (Blushing and looking down at the ground)

AJ: Wow you didn't know that Kagome loved you? You are SLOW!

Inuyasha: (Gives glare at AJ) Shut up!

AJ: No! Why should I? Bitch!

Inuyasha: (Gives strange look and then pulls out Tetsusaiga) Gee, I'm surprised your allowed to curse at such a young age…how old are you?

AJ: (Puts a force field up) 13! What does that matter! You curse all the time! You call Sesshomaru a bastard all the time.

Sesshomaru: (Comes out of no where) Yeah! What's up with that?

Inuyasha: (Confused) Where the hell did you come from!

Sesshomaru: None of your business, CAT demon…with those stupid ears.

AJ: HAHAHAHA! He called you a CAT demon! (Rolling on the ground with laughter than gives Sesshomaru a high five.

Inuyasha: (MAD red and ears twitch like mad!) You can insult me with my half-breed self and make fun of my friends but when the ears get insulted that's when I get MAD! (Sword fight between Sesshomaru)

AJ and Kagome: (Stares at them in shock)

AJ: So…Kagome shall we get back to the story?

Kagome: (Nods her head) Please…

AJ: OK! (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stop fighting) Lights! Camera! Action!

Last time on Army Love: 

"_So…does this all mean that you'll go out with me?" Inuyasha asked her looking at her in her dark chocolate orbs. She looked into his eyes for a moment and looked down at the sand. _

"_I-"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY WOMAN?"_

**Now: **

"Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha both looked back to see a very mad wolf demon. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively.

"Your WOMAN?" Inuyasha shouted back with an evil stare.

"Yes! MY woman!" Koga said walking up to the two of them. Kagome clenched the back of Inuyasha shirt and rested her head on his back, squinting her eyes shut. She didn't want this to happen. She didn't even really like Koga…and we're talking boy friend and FRIEND wise. She thought he was too rude. Even if she was talking to another girl he'd push the other girl away and shout 'DON'T TOUCH HER!' He was too protective sometimes. Inuyasha noticed she was in pain by the clenching of his shirt. He turned around and hugged her.

"It's ok…I won't let my sergeant keep me away from you…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's eyes went wide.

'My sergeant?' Kagome gasped in thought. Koga went behind Kagome and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

"Don't you touch MY Kagome!" Koga shouted. He started to drag Kagome to his car. She squealed at the sudden pain that shot up her wrist from the sudden jolt Koga gave her as he dragged her. Inuyasha heard this, and was about to run and grab her back. He started to run for her when he heard Kagome's sudden plea.

"NO! Inuyasha! Don't follow him!" Kagome cried. "I'll be fine."

Inuyasha was mad at everything but himself and Kagome. He clenched his fist.

'Damn you!' He thought to himself. 'I'll just have to get her cell phone number or something from one of her friends.' He watched as Kagome was being dragged into Koga's car. As soon as he saw them leave he went to his car. He only waited for them to leave for two reasons…one: Kagome asked him to. Two: He was going to beat the living crap out of Koga for interrupting THEIR date. By the time he reached the high way there were only five minutes for him to get back to the fort and relax himself…some how he would find a way to relax himself.

(A/N: YAY ME! Another chapter done! Sorry again for the wait. The guy I liked for a little over a half a year just asked me out. Turns out he liked me to! So I had A LOT on my mind. Sorry.

Trivia: How does Inuyasha first react when he meets Shippo? 

**A. He says, "Hi, do you need something?"**

**B. He gets scared, grabs Kagome, and runs off**

**C. He punches him **

**D. He gives him to the Thunder Brothers**

OH! And people! Sorry for the short chapter…something is better then nothing! But I promise to make the next one worth your wild or make it long or BOTH!)


	10. Finding Somewhere ELSE to Sleep

Army Love Chapter 10: Finding Somewhere ELSE to Sleep and a Stranger 

Wow, aren't you guys glad to hear back from me! I have the trivia answer and all the people that answered it got it right! Oh and since summer has started I'll be updating more often! Aren't you all happy!

Answer: C. He punches him 

**People who got it right:**

There Are No Raindrops On Roses And Girls In White Dresses It's Sleeping With Roaches And Taking Best Guesses (Holy crap that's LONG! These are a few of my favorite things!)

**RamblingPhilosopher**

**Darkskatergirl**

**Miko rocker**

**Mexicanagrl **

AJ: WHEN THE DOG BITES! WHEN THE BEE STINGS! When I'm feeling sad…

Inuyasha: Shut up, AJ.

AJ: I simply remember my most favorite things and then I don't feel…!

Inuyasha: (Getting mad) SHUT UP, AJ!

AJ: Soooooooooo BAD!

Inuyasha: That's it! (Gets up and punches her on the head)

AJ: Do that again and see what happens!

Inuyasha: (Smacks her once again)

AJ: (Gets out boom box and turn on 'These Are a Few of My Favorite Things' and blasts it)

Inuyasha: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Covers his ears)

AJ: (Smirks) Back to the story!

When Inuyasha finally reached the fort it was 10 o'clock. He finally reached his cabin and opened the door. Only to find Koga sitting on his bed.

"Sit down mutt!" Koga said grabbing Inuyasha by the collar and throwing him on the ground. Inuyasha landed with a thud and then looked up at Koga.

"Listen, dog-breath, Kagome is my woman and nobody touches her but me!" Koga yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"Hate to break it to ya but, SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU! Why don't you just shut up and butt out of our business!" Inuyasha said standing up and yelling back at him. With out warning, Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the collar again and he opened the cabin door and threw him out.

"GO FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING HERE TONIGHT!" Koga yelled to Inuyasha and slammed the door shut.

'Great where the hell am I supposed to sleep?' Inuyasha thought. 'I could… no way! I'd probably get in trouble. NO. There's no way I'm-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said opening her cabin door.

"Kagome, I need a place to sleep tonight, Koga kicked me out." Inuyasha said yawning.

"Aww that's terrible!…sure. You can stay." Kagome said opening the door wide enough for him to get in. Inuyasha walked in and stood to the side and waited for Kagome to lead him to a bed. Kagome shut the door behind her and walked Inuyasha to a bed.

"There are only three beds and Ayame is on her night shift so you can sleep in her bed." Kagome said pointing to the bottom bunk bellow Sango's.

"Kagome…who's here?" Sango yawned sitting up in her bed from her slumber.

"Inuyasha. Koga kicked him out so he's sleeping here just for tonight." Kagome whispered up to Sango.

"Oh, ok, good night." With that Sango's head fell on her pillow and drifted off to sleep. Kagome got into her bed but Inuyasha was still looking up at Sango's bed.

"Who's that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome still starring.

"My best friend, Sango." Kagome said pulling the covers over her body. Suddenly Kagome remembered something.

"Yes." Kagome said as she put her head down on the pillow.

"Yes? Yes what? What did you say 'yes' for?" Inuyasha asked getting under the pink covers Ayame's blankets.

"Yes, I'll go out with you…" Kagome said and turned over in her bed now facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

'She said…yes…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he starred at her angelic like face. He smiled. She smiled as well to him. He got up from Ayame's bed and went to lye down next to Kagome. Kagome knew he wouldn't hurt her. Never. Inuyasha got under the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He pulled her into his chest and laid his chin on top of her head. He could smell the scent of banana conditioner. How he loved the sweet sensation of her hair. Kagome could smell the colonel he had on earlier. It smelled all too great for her to almost not handle! She smiled into his chest as she closed her eyes. They both drifted off to sleep and all they thought about was each other.

Although neither Kagome nor Inuyasha knew, but out side was an insect looking in the window. The insect's name is Saimyosho who is a bug that not only sees with his own eyes. Others can see through its eyes. With a mirror that belongs to of a young girl.

"Hahahahaha…soon, Inuyasha, you will dead, just like another family member of yours is…" The stranger laughed evilly as he looked into the eyes of the Saimyosho. "I already have the first part mapped out…"

A/N: All right! Sorry for the loooooooong update…I had my sister's high school graduation, I was invited to the end of the school year party, and had to beat up a pervert that touched me a little less then a year ago at a carnival I went to this past week. I totally know how Sango feels now…

Sango: What did you do? Did you smack him across the face like I do to Miroku? (Glares at the so called 'monk')

AJ: Well, I grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face. He looked at me in shock and said what was that for! I said for touching me last year and for what you did to other girls! He actually had the guts to say WHAT? Then he started to take a step closer to me and then another. I thought OH NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! And I grabbed him by the shoulders and kicked him in the groin!

Sango and Kagome: (At the same time) GO AJ!

Sango: You should do that to Miroku for me…(Smirks at Miroku)  
Miroku: (On his knees, grabbing AJ shirt, and begging for mercy) NO! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

AJ: (Smirks) Unless you touch Sango or Kagome again I won't have any other thoughts in my head.

Miroku: (Practically crying) OH THANK YOU!

Inuyasha: (Crossed armed) What a loser…

Kagome: (Murmurs with eyes closed and arms crossed) Inuyasha, sit boy.

Inuyasha: (WHACK! And hits the floor, face first)

AJ: Inuyasha meet floor, floor, Inuyasha. Oh yeah! And have a nice trip! See you next fall! (Laughing as to are the others)

**Trivia: Since what age has Kagome lived at her family shrine?**

**A. Since she was born**

**B. Since she was 4**

**C. Since she was 3**

**D. Since she was 5**

Oh, and people, in the beginning of the chapter I know it wasn't the best fight between Koga and Inuyasha.

Koga and Inuyasha: (At the same time) I'LL SAY!

AJ: (Glares) Oh, shut up…at least I don't fight over a bag of chips…

Koga and Inuyasha: (Growls)


	11. A New Nurse, A New Roommate

Army Love Chapter 11: A New Nurse, A New Roommate 

Hey all! Unfortunately, I know I didn't update fast enough so I'm sorry for that because my sister's graduation party is tomorrow. I'm actually going to try to make this a long chapter because I feel like it's going to be a good one! And sadly no one got the trivia answer right. I heard Kagome say the answer herself in episode 11: Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask, in the beginning. Well here's the answer.

**Answer: B. Since she was 4**

No arguments! I even double-checked to make sure I heard her right! Anyway on with the story!

Inuyasha woke up to a slamming of a door. He looked at the clock it was five o'clock on the dot. He closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. He was in Ayame's bed again. He woke up in the middle of the night because Kagome was kicking him. So, he moved back to Ayame's bed again and fell asleep.

Ayame walked into her cabin looking very tired. She shut the door behind her and dropped her purse to the ground. Without paying attention she lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. Inuyasha woke up and turned his head over to see what it was. Ayame noticed her bed moving and turned her head to Inuyasha's direction. And then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"What's going on?" Kagome shot up from her bed and looked over to Ayame's bed. Ayame fell off her bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing in my BED!" Ayame screamed at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Ayame's pillow and put it in front of his face for defense.

"GIVE ME MY PILLOW!" Ayame screamed at him and grabbed the pillow from Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Sango said from the top of Kagome and her bunk, still looking tired.

"Get out! Get OUT! GET OUT!" Ayame said hitting Inuyasha with her pillow on top of his head.

"OW! My. Ears. You. Baka!" Inuyasha shouted between hits from the pillow.

"Ayame, STOP!" Kagome said grabbing the pillow away from Ayame.

"KAGOME! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS GUY!" Ayame screamed at Kagome pointing at Inuyasha.

"Yes I do! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Kagome screamed back at Ayame's face. Ayame was in a silent shock as she starred at Kagome. "Koga kicked him out of his cabin yesterday and didn't have anywhere to go!"

"Then what's he doing in MY bed!" Ayame screamed at Kagome right back.

"There wasn't another bed for him to sleep in! Remember you wanted the bunk all to yourself and wanted to sleep on the top bunk but fell through the board in the middle of the night!" Kagome screamed and then sighed. "Look, Ayame, I have to go to the hospital at ten til' two. So I need some sleep." Inuyasha and Sango just stared at the two. Inuyasha climbed out of Ayame's bed and walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome, I know somewhere else we can sleep." Inuyasha said to her.

"Ya do?" Kagome said with a questioned look on her face.

"Yeah. Brush your teeth now, pack your clothes your wearing to the hospital and a hair brush and I'll bring you there." Inuyasha said starring down at her. Kagome starred at Inuyasha for a moment and then smiled.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Kagome said then went to pack.

"You know somewhere else to sleep, Inuyasha?" Sango asked looking at him.

"Nope, but don't tell Kagome I said that. I'll find somewhere to sleep." Inuyasha said looking back at Sango. He grabbed his black-leathered jacket. Kagome just got done brushing her teeth and packing her things. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and Inuyasha took her bag from her and picked her up bridle style and walked out of the cabin. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking until they came to the park were Inuyasha and his cabin practiced at. There were a lot of trees there. That gave him an idea. Inuyasha walked up to a tree and looked underneath it. He spotted a thick branch high almost at the top of the tree. He put Kagome down and put her bag on the ground.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked giving him a questioned look.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just picked Kagome up bridal style again and jumped into the branch he spotted. He landed on the branch and leaned back into the trunk of the tree. Kagome already had her head on his chest and was gripping his shirt with her hands beside her head. Inuyasha leaned forward and took off his jacket and laid it on top of Kagome's back and then wrapped his arms around her skinny waist.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered to him. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on her forehead and leaned his head back onto the tree. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and set his alarm clock on for nine forty-five. Inuyasha then put his cell phone away and kissed the top of the now sleeping Kagome's head.

"Good night…baby girl…" Inuyasha said as he put his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

**LATER**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Inuyasha flipped his phone up and pressed the red button and flipped it back shut. He looked down at his chest to find Kagome still sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at her.

'She's so cute when she sleeps…' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'I have the feeling she's the one who will be the mother of my pups…' Inuyasha could see it now. Kagome, pregnant with his pup. Her left hand lad on her plumped stomach and on her ring finger was her engagement ring with a medium sized diamond in the ring and a wedding ring engraved with the words 'With all my love…Inuyasha' on it. He smiled at the thought. Yet, his smile soon faded away when he opened his eyes to find Kagome just waking up.

"In-Inuyasha…" Kagome said while her eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see honey orbs starring down at her and a smiling face.

"Hey, baby…" Inuyasha said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey." Kagome said with a smile.

"Brush your hair and get dressed you need to go to the hospital." Inuyasha said kissing her once more.

"Ok, but first we need to get out of this tree." Kagome said looking up at him with her honey caramel orbs.

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said standing up with Kagome in his arms. Kagome gripped his shirt as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He landed right in front of her bag. Kagome grabbed her bag and got on Inuyasha's back and leaped off to the hospital. When they got there, Inuyasha set Kagome down on her own two feet.

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" Kagome said starring in his honey orbs.

"Anything for you baby…" Inuyasha said as he gave her an Eskimo kiss. Kagome giggled at this and then Inuyasha gave her a real kiss. A nice long one too. He smiled as he licked her tongue to get a taste of her sweet honey. Kagome, on the other hand, wanted more of his honey then ever before.

'Oh gosh his kiss is going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.' Kagome thought as she let him mess with her. They finally broke the kiss and Inuyasha brought Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome rested her hands and head on his chest as Inuyasha rocked side to side just a little bit. His arms were so warm Kagome practically almost fell asleep in his arms again. Boy, did she just want to stay in his arms forever. They broke apart after about a good five minutes! And stared at each other for a while.

"See you later, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I'll knock on your cabin when I get done work since you have off today from training."

"Ok, bye." Inuyasha said as he kissed her nose. Then Kagome walked off into the hospital.

**With Kagome**

Kagome hung her stuff on the hanger near the front desk and went into the bathroom to get changed into her hospital uniform. When she was done she walk up to the front desk to where Kaede was.

"Ok, Kaede, where am I working today?" Kagome asked Kaede while putting her hands on the desk.

"Kagome, you will be working on Chemo Therapy today." Kaede said handing her the files of patients. Kagome looked through the file and had eight patients to take care of.

"Whoa, that's a lot of patients. Am I working with anyone?" Kagome asked Kaede with a questioning glance.

"Yes you are." Kaede said not looking up from her paper work.

"Who? Sango?" Kagome asked her rocking back and forth.

"No, she's just nursing patients." Kaede said writing down something on her paper work.

"Ayame?"

"No, Ayame had her shift last night, remember?" Kaede said looking up at her this time.

"Oh, yea, that's why I slept so good last night because there were no snoring noises." Kagome said chuckling a bit. Kaede chuckled too.

"Actually it's a new nurse here at the hospital." Kaede said looking at her.

"Really? What's her name?" Kagome asked suddenly excited to meet someone new.

"Kagura" A voice said walking up to them. Kagome looked over to see a woman wearing the same uniform as her. Her hair was up in a bun with a feather stinking out of it.

'Why does she have a feather in her hair? It's not like she's Yankee Doodle or something?' Kagome thought to herself while looking at her. 'Other than that she looks pretty nice.'

"What's your name?" Kagura asked holding out her hand for a shake.

"Kagome." Kagome said shaking Kagura's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome." Kagura said as she let go of Kagome's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Kagome said putting her arm back to her side.

"All right now you ladies better get back to work, before you get in trouble by Sesshomaru." Kaede said looking up at the two young ladies.

"Ok." They said in union. They walked passed Kaede's desk. Just as Kagome was about to go in the opposite way as Kagura, Kagura pulled Kagome's arm to face her.

"Listen, twerp, you get in my way and you'll be sorry, I didn't make plans for you and me to be friends, got it?" Kagura said glaring at her pulling her closer to her face. Kagome just nodded and Kagura let her go. Kagura shoved her as she walked by Kagome.

'Dude, you need a tic-tac.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked to a patient's room. His name was Waldo Wilber. (A/N: **BONUS!** What show is Waldo Wilber from? Hint: It's an old show from the eighty's.) He had lung cancer. She walked into the room and when she looked up, he was already taken care of. By who?  
"I already took care of him." A voice said from behind Kagome.

"Kagura! That was nice of you but please don't do my job. If you do my job, I'll get in trouble." Kagome said turning around to face her.

"I know." Kagura said. "That's why I did it." Kagura said as she walked off to go down stairs. Kagome felt that she was up to something so she followed her. When Kagura reached the front desk where Kaede was she went right up to her with a complained.

"Kaede! Kaede!" Kagura shouted loudly.

"Kagura don't scream! You'll wake the sleeping patients up." Kagome said as she walked up to the desk next to Kagura.

"What is it, Kagura?" Kaede asked her looking up from her work.

"Kagome, made me do all her work and if I didn't she would have beaten me up and thrown me out and told you I quite working here!" Kagura complained practically crying.

"What!" Kagome said in shock. "No, I didn't! She did all my work and I didn't even get to do one! I never forced her to do anything!"

"Kagome, stop shouting or you'll wake the sleeping patients up." Kaede said as she looked at Kagura. "Kagura, are you sure?" Kagome's mouth dropped and she starred in awe at Kaede.

"Yes!" Kagura screamed out.

"Kagome I'm letting you off with a warning." Kaede said now looking at Kagome.

"But Kaede…I-"

"No 'buts'. Now you have off for the rest of the day. The both of you since all the patients are taken care of." Kaede said as she went back to doing her work.

"Ok…" Kagome sighed as she grabbed her jacket off the hook. "Bye."

Kagome didn't bother going back to her cabin. When she got outside she took out her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's number.

_**With Inuyasha**_

Inuyasha and his cabin buddy's where all at the cabin talking and having a great time. Koga wasn't there since the weekends were the days when Koga and other sergeants get trained under Sesshomaru. They were all telling 'Yo Momma' jokes to one another. Inuyasha had practically everyone laughing on the floor. Especially Shippo. Inuyasha never knew Shippo could act so much like a kid.

"Alright! Alright! I got another one! Yo momma so dark when she went into the Grand Canyon everyone said 'Darkness Fell'!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he laughed. Everyone else fell to the floor laughing their eyes out. Then he stopped laughing when he heard his cell phone ring. His cell phone was a song clip. It was 'Sugar We're Going Down'. Inuyasha reached over his bed and looked at his cell phone. It said Kagome on it. He gave a questionings glance at his cell and then flipped it open.

(I means Inuyasha and K means Kagome)

Hello?-I

Hey Inuyasha-K

Hey Kagome, I thought you had work?-I

I did, but this new nurse did all my work and I go in trouble for her do my work because she complained to Kaede I forced her to do my work-K

What? That's stupid-I

Yeah I know-K

Well why don't you come over to our cabin? We're having a lot of fun! We'll cheer you up-I. Kagome sighed on the other line.

Ok. I'll be there in a second-K

Ok. I love you-I. But by the time he said that she hung up. Then he heard a knock on the door. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Kagome standing there.

"I love you too." Kagome said as she smiled up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

"Come on in. We will cheer you up." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her waist.

_**8 hours later**_

"Good-bye everyone!" Kagome shouted into the cabin as she and Inuyasha walked out. "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anytime, Kagome!" Miroku said and shut the cabin door. Then Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, you always find a way to cheer me up." Kagome said as she looked up at him. He smiled back at her and hugged her.

"If that Kagura woman does anything like that again you tell me and I'll go talk to Kaede for you if she doesn't listen to you again." Inuyasha said smelling her hair. They both smiled at each other, as they broke apart.

"Bye, Inuyasha." Kagome said turning away. But as she was turning away, Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome turned around to look in his eyes. They weren't cheerful anymore. They were soft and full of love…for her. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome put her hands on his chest as he slid his hand up to the back of her head for support. He keep on kissing her with a lot of passion that she couldn't even match with. They finally broke and Kagome said her final good byes. Even though Inuyasha didn't want to let go of her.

_**At Kagome's Cabin**_

Kagome finally reached her cabin. She was so tired. She opened her cabin door.

"I'm here!" She shouted though out the cabin.

"Hey, Kagome! Have fun over Inuyasha's?" Sango said as she hugged her friend.

"Yeah…LOTS!" Kagome said as she hugged her friend back. "You should come one time."

"Well, well, well…isn't it the girl who forced me to do her job this morning." A voice said as she appeared next to Sango. Sango gave a small glare at Kagura.

"Oh, shut up, Kagura." Sango said as she turned around. Then she leaned in and whispered to Kagome. "I don't like her…she's been mean to me ever since she first walked in here."

"Welcome to my world." Kagome whispered back and then walk passed Sango to brush her teeth and put her pajama's on. Ayame was already asleep.

'I guess Kagome already had encountered with Kagura.' Sango thought as she climbed into her bed. Then right after Sango fell asleep, Kagome got right into bed also. Since it was 9 o'clock. As Kagome collapsed on her pillow all her madness from this morning came back.

'Just what I need, Miss Misery as a cabin partner.' Kagome thought as she fell asleep gripping her pillow.

Hey! Wow I took a long time to update. Sorry about that. I started a new story though so if you want to read it. It's called 'The Prank Master'. A lot of people are reading it so far and they all sending reviews saying they love it. But anyway here's this chapter's question.

**Trivia: Who is Midoriko? Explain who she was and what she did.**

All right you will get the answer in the next chapter. And once again I'm sorry.


End file.
